Trolls and Deathberries
by Serial reader of the void
Summary: Ichigo is depressed after being rendered powerless and more or less being abandoned by his friends as he can't protect himself according to them. But why are the trolls here? What's this about a new enemy? And Why is the authoress crying in the background with a screaming Karkat at her side? Read to find out. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 The Kickoff

Chapter 1 "The Kickoff"

 **Hi! First I do not own any of the mentioned fandoms or bleach and homestuck. If I did no character would have been safe from my shipping but uh well we can't have everything now can we? That was the disclaimer part. Now this is my first ever fanfic and I hope people will enjoy it! Please review if you want anything specific or to help me grow as a writer. This story is unBeta'd and english isn't my first language so please have mercy on me! Also flames will be used to toast my enemies, in other words the mountain of homework that is crushing my desk. Enjoy! ;)**

=== reader: Observe the two mysteriously sitting duckies

"You know, if you keep on doing this people will eventually start to question you." A smooth voice said. It was a little rough and it sounded as if the owner yelled a lot but was making an effort not to be too loud. Two figures were for some reason sitting on top of a ridiculously tall skyscraper. The one currently sitting on the edge only grunted in response. He was wearing a black jacket with white accents, a large fur hood and black rimmed orange goggles around his neck. His jeans were a plain dark grey and he wore snow boots. The boy suddenly sighed and leaned back, using his hand to hold himself up as the wind ruffled his orange hair. He looked content for a moment, as if the wind had blown away all his worries.

All of a sudden he opened his eyes to reveal two chocolate brown orbs with orange hue. He shot his companion a scowl. "I don't give a damn." He said bluntly. He raised one hand to scratch the back of his head and continued grumpily, "They don't really care now anyway so why even bother." His companion only let out a groan of annoyance and seemed to be muttering some really unflattering things under his breath.

=== reader: Be introduced to one of the protagonists

What shall we call the orangette? How about The Deathbery? No? Too much? Oh wait he already has a name? Oh yeah, he was the one and only Ichigo Kurosaki, former substitute soul reaper extraordinary and hero of the winter war. He unfortunately lost his powers and was now an ordinary human citizen of karakura town. Or so it seemed. In secret he is actually THE PRINCE OF AN ALIEN RACE CALLED THE GNWSD'DGDO-. Enough of the alien race talk from the mentally unstable writer. We won't be talking about the big secret, that will come later.

=== reader: But we want to know now.

Too bad for you then. This is my story. You'll figure it out in not too long anyway. Just not now. Now where was I? OH YEAH! We were introducing the deathberry. Well... we are kind of already done with that I think. If you don't know who he is by now I than I will have to ask you what the hell you are doing here if you don't even know who the main protagonist of Bleach is (I mean the anime not the cleaning product) but enough with the chitchat.

=== reader: Be The Deathberry

'Ugh why can't he just leave me alone?' Ichigo thought exasperated. He was currently in his inner world that he should not be able to access but fuck that he is going to do whatever the hell he wants to do. It's his soul anyway and thus he should be able to do anything that he wants with it. He whishes that he could talk to the old man and ask him some questions like why the hell is his soul so... weird? But he couldn't do that for some reason. Something about that not fitting in the story line until much later. Of course Ichigo could care less about that and thus attempted to restore his powers much earlier than in canon. The result was... interesting to say the least.

'Why do these kinds of things only seem to happen to me?' He thought as he tried to ignore his current companion. Poor fool, he will soon learn why doing such a thing is highly inadvisable if you wish to keep your ability to hear or not get hurt. Suddenly his companion let out a frustrated scream, startling Ichigo as he whipped his head aound to regard his companion so fast that we're suprised he didn't get whiplash. His sort-of-friend marched up to him with eyes filled with fury and frustration only Ichigo can cause you by acting incredibly stupid. "YOU KNOW WHAT?", his friend screamed,"GO GET OUT OF HERE AND COME BACK WHEN YOU ACT LESS LIKE A WRIGGLER AND MORE LIKE SOMETHING WITH SOME FORM OF INTELLIGENCE! GO AND COME BACK WHEN YOU FINALLY GET IT TROUGH YOUR STUPID THINKPAN THAT ACTING LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG ONLY HURTS THE OTHERS AROUND YOU!" He kicked Ichigo in the back, causing Ichigo to yelp and plummet trough the sky. Ichigo heared one last "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE" before it all turned black as he was kicked out of his inner world.

=== reader: Be Shouty McNubbs

You are now mr. McNubbs and you are- wait. That isn't your name? Sorry my apologies. In that case let's call you Kitkat, how about that?(The writer cries out in pain as the other protagonist hits her on her head, hell bent on causing het brain damage all the while screaming how he wasn't some kind of sweet edible confectionery.) No not that either. How about we first observe his appearance before naming him shall we? While he appeared humanoid he most certainly _wasn't_ a human or hollow for that matter. If the sharp claws at the end of his fingertips and fangs weren't enough the grey skin, yellow red eyes and horns should do the trick. He wore fitting black, white and golden uniform like outfit with candy red accents, a black cloak, light grey arm guards and black gloves. The hood that he wore had holes for the horns as he was currently wearing it and he was stomping in anger at the floor below him with his heavy black boots. On his chest he wore the zodiac sign for cancer. He appeared to be 16 years old or 7.4 sweeps for his people so basically the alien version of a teenager.

He was the person to kick off one Ichigo kurosaki off a building, telling him to fuck off and make himself useful. He was Karkat Vantas and we finally have his name right!( In the background the authoress is rubbing the bumps on her head, muttering curses under her breath and glaring at Karkat who looks suspiciously self-satisfied.) If you do not know who he is I suggest you go read the webcomic or nothing will make sense to you. But for formalities sake we will continue introducing him. Karkat Vantas is a mutant blooded troll who's blood is such a bright red he isn't even on the hemospectrum. He was the leader of a highly dysfunctional group of troll friends that led them to victory in a game to make a universe. Of course something went wrong and they became friends with trolls from another universe (technically) and 8 humans from another 2 sessions. More about that later in the story but they will not make much of an appearance.

=== reader: be Karkat

You are now Karkat and you can not believe that fucker you just kicked off of the building. Why you think of him as a friend is a mystery- oh no wait, it's because you are a sucker for everyone who seems to have even the smallest of relationship problems. Be it either with their friends, love life or parents you can't help but want to comfort them and help. 'What in the world do I have to do to finally get his ass into gear?!' Karkat thought frustrated.

He jumped off of the building but unlike Ichigo he didn't plummet but instead floated down for a shot distance before flying through the sky out of Ichigo's city. When he left the city limits he entered a forest not unlike those from Alternia but instead of night it was daytime. Another huge difference was that the sun wasn't burning him to death but instead was just pleasantly warm. Karkat continued to stew in anger the whole flight but that slowly changed into sadness as he knew that his words wouldn't have much effect. He came stand still at the entrance of a cave and lowered to the ground. He let out a sad sigh and his yellow red eyes were downcast. He then walked into the cave and was greeted by cheerful laughter and music. He and his friends used the large cave system as their shared hive. Gamzee noticing that his moirail had returned went up to greet him with all the grace a honking clown could manage but quickly noticed that his moirail wasn't in a good mood. He already knew what was wrong but also knew that there was nothing he could do to help and thus left Karkat after giving him a last sad honk before he went to meet up with Terezi for some blackrom relief. Sollux had been watching from a distance and had noticed that his best friend wasn't in his normal mood. Shaking his head he took off his 3D glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was trying to ward off a migrane. He than used his psionic's to open the curtain to Karkats cave/bedroom for Karkat. Karkat shot him a grateful look before entering his cave, closing the curtain behind him and entering his ablution block that was attached to his cave. Unknown to him his friends had fallen silent as they all sadly watched as they knew that he desperately wanted to help Ichigo.

After all, they understood why he would want to help the boy who housed their souls in his.

* * *

 **AND THAT WAS THE FIRST PART OF TROLLS AND DEATHBERRIES! I hope you all enjoyed it! please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 What's wrong?

Chapter 2 "What's wrong?"

 **Hi! I do not own bleach, homestuck or any mentioned fandoms. I decided to update any way despite the fact that I didn't get any reviews as I realised that just one chapter isn't going to catch anyones attention to review. But anyway Enjoy!**

 **Karakt: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY YOU STUPID HUMAN. YOUR GOD DEMANDS IT OF YOU**

 **Ah Karkat is always so nice, isn't he?**

=== reader: Be The Deathberry

You can not be The Deathberry yet as he is still asleep. Try to be someone else or come back when he awakens.

=== reader: Be The Deathberry

Fine! You sure are persistent little shit aren't you? But before we awaken our sleeping beauty let's take a look at his surroundings, shall we? He was currently laying in a large field of grass not far away from Karakura city. It was nearby enough that he would be able to return home fast but far away enough that it was a considerable distance from the city limits. There was a country road not far away from where he was so he wouldn't get lost and in case of emergency. It was a beautiful day today and the sky was a pretty light blue color with only one or two stray clouds. The grass as a lush green and obviously not tainted by carbon dioxide that filled the air due to cars and factories.

Ichigo himself was laying on the grass sleeping like the dead. He wore a different outfit then in his inner world. He was wearing a black and orange shirt and black vest. His jeans were a washed out blue and he wore plain orange sneakers. He was half laying in the shadow of a tree that wasn't too high and easy too climb. His orange hair was messy and his sleeping face as free of his usual scowl. His face suddenly looked years younger. You could see the faint out linings of a smile on his face as if he was having a nice dream. There was a laptop laying in the grass beside him that was protected by an orange cover with skulls decorating it in different colors.

=== reader: Ichigo wake up

Ichigo didn't make any movement at first. Then suddenly he threw an arm up to cover his eyes and he let out a groan. "Ugh..damn that Karkat. He just kicked me out of my own inner world." He muttered under his breath. He slowly sat up and scratched the back of his head. He let out a yawn and smiled despite himself as he slowly opened his eyes. While they showed slight irritation at being kicked out he still knew that is was because Karkat cared about him. In the short few months he's known him he's come to realize that underneath his rude exterior he actually just was a big softy with a heart too caring and kind. You just had to look past his many different layers of rudeness, crude words and fake anger. Depending on the circumstances you may even see him as he truly was without his defenses up. He cherished it when it happened because it was quite the rare occurrence.

Ichigo stretched his arms and upper body from where he was sitting before letting out a satisfied sigh as that had been quite the good rest. The best rest he's had in a week actually. He than picked up the laptop before popping it on his lap and turning it on. He went trough some of his essay's to double check them before saving them in a different map and browsed the internet for a while before logging into his Bugbuddy acount. (I know lame name but why don't you try to come up with something better?) He didn't have a lot of messages save for some ad's and some concerned messages from Yuzu. Ichigo smiled at the thought of his sweet little sister. Even when she was busy with school, friends or housework she still managed to make time to try and check up on him.

He send her a message to ease her worries, reassuring her that he would be home for dinner and that he would help her with the dishes and her homework. He didn't need to wait long for her enthusiastic reply and smiled when he saw it.

 **DeathsGuardian has started to bug BouncyCook.**

 **DG: Hey YZ, I'm coming home in a few.**

 **DG: Don't worry. I'll be there for dinner and I'll do the dishes.**

 **DG: You should also prepare your homework for later and try to pin point where you are getting stuck at.**

 **BC: Nii-chan Don't worry me like that! But okay! Come home fast we're having your favorite tonight!**

Ichigo then closed his laptop and stood up while reaching for his black messenger bag that was hanging on one of the tree branches of the tree. "Oh well. Guess it's time to go I guess." Ichigo muttered under his breath. He then walked on towards the road where he broke into a run back home.

As he ran he never noticed a shadowy figure emerging from it's hiding spot behind the tree.

* * *

=== reader: Be the BouncyCook

You are now the BouncyCook also known as Yuzu Kurosaki, the younger sister of one of our protagonists. Yuzu has grown in the past year and while not too drastic the changes were still noticeable. Her short brown hair had grown a down to her shoulders and she had grown a little taller. But aside from the obvious changes there was still something else. Something only her twin and older brother really noticed but didn't pay much attention to. ( In case of the twin) It was the way her eyes perceived the world. They were of course still full of warmth and kindness to whoever they laid their eyes on but there was a stubborn gleam added. It spoke of the kind of willpower that put the strongest of diamonds to shame. It still surprised people when it seemed that Yuzu instead of Karin seemed to have gotten that from her brother and mother. While Karin was the most blunt and alethic of the two Yuzu was no slouch either. While Karin took after her brother and father with their rough appearance, Yuzu seemed to mirror her mother in her elegance and grace despite the occasional clumsiness. (Though their brother also seemed to have the same grace) She also seemed to have lost her past naivety and seemed more mature.

Yuzu guessed that, while she was looking into the hallway mirror, it would be natural to lose her naivety once she entered middle school but she knew that wasn't the only reason. The real reason was that she had to change in order to help her brother. Yes, She still didn't understand what happened last year and only knew snippets of the truth but she didn't need to know everything. The only thing she knew though was that whatever it was, it had broken her big brother. She still remembered how he used to start running out of the house at random times of the day and night, the weird occurrences and strange people that appeared at their doorstep, searching for het brother. She remembered how happy he was. How he seemed satisfied whenever he came back and all the weird friends he seemed to make. But she also remembered how that suddenly all stopped.

His friends stopped hanging out with him. Weird things stopped happening around him.(mostly) But most important of all: How he seemed to withdraw into himself. His nightmares and when he fell out of his bead in the middle of the night with tears streaming down his face. She wouldn't even have known if she hadn't gone to check up on him one night because she heard him fall out of his bed for the umpteenth time that week. She had been shocked to see him silently crying, not even noticing her until she was sitting next to him on the floor, soothing him telling him it would all be alright.

She knew from that moment with complete certainty that something had gone completely and utterly wrong. And when his sleeping habits started to change she simply adapted to it and continued to spend time with him. She went to bed with Karin each evening and slept until midnight when she knew that he father and sister were too far gone that not even a carnival would be able to wake them. Shen then went to the kitchen made two cups of hot chocolate and went to her brothers room, who would be silently waiting for her at his desk surfing the internet and doing various things like programming or looking up random things or places in the world while she watched or played with her own computer. By the time it was 3 am she would return to her room to sleep till six and continue your day. To make up for her lost sleep she began to take naps with him in various places like the living room or in the park. Sometimes you were even joined by Karin but it seemed that she had taken over in whatever had brother had been doing before it all started going down hill. Sometimes Ichigo would tell you about what happened and explain certain things to you. Of course he didn't tell you everything but he told you enough for you to know that while he resented his apparent former friends for abandoning him for seemingly his own protection he didn't hate them.

When he told her this she would smile sweetly and tell him that she would never abandon her big brother and that she would always help him. He would just smile and hug her and she would curse all of his friends to hell. And if she smiled a little too sweetly to her sisters friends who obviously were her brothers former friends and made the food a little too spicy or sour then that was just a coincidence. And if it was more then that, well, it isn't something totally obvious anyway.

Yuzu looked at the clock one more time when she suddenly heard the front door open. She let out happy squeel and launched herself at her brother with a large smile and "Welcome home" before tugging him along into the kitchen to help her set the table and talking his ears off with her excited chatter. And if she ignored her other family members a bit more then necessary as they attempted to talk to her then it was just a coincidence. Just like the fact that she smiled at the two figures standing in the doorway hidden from the rest of the family. She saw the purple and yellow figures return the gesture with their own smiles revealing sharp teeth before she continued with her dinner as they disappeared from doorway.

Yes there was absolutely nothing wrong and it was all a coincidence. And if she knew more than she should and if she was a little more vicious then she thought than that wasn't really that important.

Not really.

* * *

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3 What the hell?

Chapter 3 "WHAT THE HELL"

 **Hello! I do not own Homestuck or Bleach in anyway. I have decided to update my story for a while anyway and I hope people will enjoy it!**

 **KARKAT: THE BETTER ENJOY IT! I AM BEING PRESENTED LIKE SOME POOR GUY WITH BLEEDING HEART OR SOME SHIT.**

 **please rewiew and ignore the nubby horned troll.**

 **HEY!**

=== reader: Be The Nerd

You can not be The Nerd as that is no longer his title and even then that would be the wrong title. Try again and try to come up with something better.

=== reader: Be The Awesome Nerd

Better but that still isn't it. Do you even know who you are going to be? How about you try to be someone else? I'm sure a certain candy red blooded troll would help understand more about the story or at least progress it.

=== reader: Be Karkat Vantas

You are now Karkat Vantas and you are furious. You and your fellow trolls have kept to your selves ever since Ichigo unlocked them from his soul and when they realized they could temporarily appear in the real world to people of their choice. Only Yuzu knew of them as she was there when it happened and had been helping her brother since even before that. You can't stand how Ichigo keeps his new found abilities a secret even if he has good reason for it. But you suppose that it can't be helped as he possesses the compassion and empathy of 5 trolls. The number one spot goes to Feferi and she is rapidly followed by Nepeta, Kanaya, himself (Karkat) and Aradia. Note how he is the only male member of the group. Not to say that the others don't have any compassion or sympathy, just that those five posses a ridiculous amount of it.

But because of that, he refuses to give them what they deserve and he wasn't even really talking about beating them up or something. ( though he would certainly not object the idea and would, actually, encourage it) Just give them a serious tongue lashing and something to think about. He also should point out that by ignoring him and isolating him from a world he was intimately familiar so suddenly wouldn't go down so well. Especially after a war. Karkat personally resented Isshin Kurosaki for that particular blunder. For Gog's sake and all that is holy and unholy that man is a doctor! Shouldn't he know that leaving a teenager to his own devices after a war, where he even fought in the frontlines, was an extremely bad idea.

Because of that a large portion of the trolls had lost any respect for the man and compassion, yes even Feferi. Some of them even outright loathed him and it would be a bad idea to leave certain trolls alone with him for any amount of time as they could lose control and attack him. (*Cough*Gamzee*Cough*) Not that it would bother them or anything but Ichigo cared a lot for his sisters and so did the trolls so they left Isshin alone if only for the girls.

Currently Karkat was attempting to get everyone's attention so they could proceed with the meeting he had been attempting to start. He at first tried to do it in a pacifying way talking calmly and maturely. When it was apparent that that wasn't doing anything he decided to do it the old fashioned way. He took one glance at bickering trolls and took a deep breath. "OKAY YOU BUNCH OF NOOKNIFFING WIGGLERS! PAY ATTENTION TO ME OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES BACK INTO GEAR AND LISTEN TO ME! WE ARE HERE TO DISCUSS THIS LIKE PROPER GODS AND SHOULD NOT BE ARGUING LIKE A BUNCH OF GRUBS WHO WANT THE LAST COOKIE! SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" He screamed making them all freeze. Most of them looked sheepish like Tavros and Feferi while others were annoyed like Sollux ( for the screaming) and Eridan (who is annoyed by everything in general) Then there were the oddballs like Terezi and Gamzee who only smiled,

Karkat nodded, satisfied that he finally got their attention and thus began the meeting. "As you all know I have summoned you all together to discuss the ongoing problem of one Ichigo Kurosaki." He looked them all seriously in the eye over his clasped together fingers before continuing. "I am sure we all have had enough of how he literally seems to be falling apart at the seems and we all know that his sister Yuzu won't be able to keep him together forever. We need to act and act fast because I don't know how long he will be able to keep himself together. He needs to either cut off his connections with his former friends or strengthen the bonds he wants to keep because he can't continue like this."

Karkat observed his friends as they all murmured amongst themselves in agreement. He felt happiness swell up inside him despite the situation when he looked at his friends. He was proud at how far they had managed to get individually and together. But that happiness was squashed as he turned his attention back to the current situation. As the knight of blood or better known as the Hero of blood he knew all about connections between people and blood was only a way to say that.

What blood really stood for was bonds between people and the many differences between those bonds. No two people were the same and bonds, while similar, will never be exactly alike. Not only that he knew how certain bonds could affect a person, good and bad. If a damaged bond is left alone for too long they will eventually also damage the person on either end of it. The only way to not get affected, or at least no a lot, is by two options. The first is repairing a bond as even if it takes a long time it will stop doing a lot of damage and usually the people that come out of the process, while slightly damaged depending on how long it took to start or finish, are happier and stronger. The second is by breaking the bond completely. The second option is actually a lot more difficult than what most think as the level of difficulty completely depends on what kind of people are trying to split. Sometimes breaking the bond is a horrible mistake that while not always noticeable will haunt you forever and at other times it is for the best and they will be better off.

The other trolls silently looked at each other. They had known Karkat long enough to know he wouldn't ever mention breaking a bond unless it was extremely serious. Feferi decided to speak up first and decided to forgo her usual text speak to show how serious she was. "Karakt we know that this can not go on any longer but what do we do? We don't know any of his friends personally, where they live or even how to get unnoticed to soul society should we decide on that. And how will we even be able to help?" Karkat smiled at her and said, "You can thank Sollux, Vriska, Eridan and surprisingly Nepeta for that. Sollux has managed to get hook us up with the outside world or just all worlds in general by internet. He will be able to hook up Trollian to all chat websites that we to troll. Now Vriska, Eridan and Nepeta will help us make a strategy to lure all of Ichigo's friends in but on our terms so that he can properly restore bonds or destroy them." He spat the last part out, as if it was something disgusting.

Equius decided to finally speak up. "What will the other trolls do then? Because I will STRONGLY disagree with you if I will be left out. Nepeta is my moirail and it is my job to keep her safe." Karkat shot him a look that said Of-Course-I-Knew-That-You-Idiot and told him, "Of course you are going to do something. We need everyone's help if we want to lure all of those humans, shinigami's, vizards and humans."

Karkat leaned back in his throne like seat again that was similar but different from all the other throne like seats from the others. He was satisfied that they finally had a plan and were going to do something about the situation. He pulled out his cellphone and logged into his Trollian account to check his messages. He skipped right over the pesky ad's and Ichigo's complains about being kicked out to another persons private accounts.

* * *

 **CarcinoGeneticist began trolling BouncyCook:**

 **CG: HEY BC! IT'S DONE. I HAVE STARTED THE PROCESS AND EVERYONE HAS AGREED.**

 **CG: NOW WE ONLY HAVE TO WORK OUT THE DETAILS.**

 **CG: YOU'VE ALREADY STARTED YOUR PART OF THE PLAN RIGHT?**

 **BC: Of course! :) Hihi! Almost all of the SS now has an account thanks to my obvious sis!**

 **CG: GOOD. PLEASE DON'T CREEP ME OUT LIKE THAT. AND DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID LITTLE APPRENTICE.**

 **BC: OHHH! Karkat you are so sweet! Haha! Of course I'll stay safe and don't overwork yourself for this plan please! I know that you are one of the trolls that Ichigo got that habit from. Bye, Bye!**

 **CG: BYE**

 **CarcinoGeneticist ceased trolling BouncyCook.**

* * *

=== reader: be Karin Kurosaki

You are now Karin Kurosaki and you are hiding in the hallway as you hear your sister laugh like a madwoman. 'What the hell?' Karin thought with wide eyes. Karin was extremely creeped out and slowly inched away from the door to her room. She almost flied down the stairs as she avoided her brothers room that seemed to ooze with doom and gloom. While she loved her brother she could not understand how her sister could stand to be in that room. She ran out of the house and decided that she would go over to Urahara's until the coast was knew that her sister had changed but she didn't know if the change was a good thing or a bad thing.

But as she walked she began to get the feeling that she was being followed. She began walking faster and almost broke into a sprint but suddenly remembered that, hello? She was a substitue shinigami and could take down man twice her height and weight. She defeated monstrous creatures daily and here she was running away from something because she didn't know what is was. She suddenly turned around but saw nothing. Relieved that it was nothing but her imagination she continued her journey to the shop.

She never noticed a tall figure with messy long black hair wearing a blue dress standing on top of one of the rooftops.

She also never noticed the way the figures glasses flashed in the midday sun and growing smirk that revealed razor sharp teeth.

She would have never notice until something interfered.

Something.


	4. Chapter 4 You all are so &

Chapter 4 "You all are so &%^$&"

 **Hi! I do not own Homestuck or Bleach. I hope people will enjoy it!**

 **YOU BETTER ENJOY IT YOU STUPID WRIGGLERS! SHE HAD TO FIGHT HER SIBLING TO GET TE COMPUTER FOR EVEN A MOMENT TO POST THIS TRASH.**

 **ENJOY.**

 **Karkat is always so sweet isn't he? SHUT UP!**

=== reader: be The mad scientist

You are now The mad scientist aka Kisuke Urahara. You are former shinigami captain of squad 12 of research and development. There fore you are a scientist. But scientists are never normal and you are not only a scientist but also an inventor so it is understandable that you are slightly insane. After all, you can't come up with great and sometimes (always) crazy ideas if you don't have a big imagination and complete disregard for the laws of physics. Because if you limit yourself you will not able to achieve your goals as an inventor.

You are also friends with a man built like a wall that is always loyal to you called Tessai and hot cat lady called Yoruichi. They are both also former captains that followed you into exile. You are also acquaintanced with another group of exile called the vizards. They were a group of former captains and lieutenants that gained hollow powers. You had two kids/modsouls that helped around the shop but you cared a great deal about Ururu and Jinta and they were as close to having kids as you would get.

Currently you are very irritated by your long term friend and his stupidity. You are very concerned about your student Ichigo as you had not spoken to him after the war but had seen how his state seemed to slowly deteriorate. You thought about how Isshin had forbidden you all from interacting with the kid. The moment he said that you wanted nothing more than to spear him on your swords, hang him by his toes and watch as he lets Hyori, Toshiro, Karin and surprisingly Yuzu skin him alive.

You could not believe that man! The man knew that the moment he allowed his son train under him he had lost all right to dedicate his sons life the moment you took him under your wing and the moment he stepped foot in soul society. But now that his son was powerless he suddenly decides to take up his parental privileges by forbidding his sons friends visiting when he needs them the most. You would think the idiot knew that he was destroying his son but anytime he tried to bring it up Isshin would clamp up or stop listening, the fool.

But you have now decided that it was enough. When Yuzu came up to you with the knowledge that Ichigo had retreated into himself and started to use a the internet a lot you saw that this was your chance act. After all Isshin had only forbidden them from going to Ichigo directly, making contact using the internet wasn't mentioned. Not only that, it would be safer as well as the chance that Isshin wouldn't find out about it. He also won't be able to put a stop to it either if he doesn't know.

You were really surprised when Karin came up with the idea to add other shinigami from soul society to the list of people to tell about plan but you were less surprised when it turned out that it was actually Yuzu who came up with the suggestion. You were kind of surprised to find out that sweet innocent Yuzu actually could be so vicious when she talked about how furious she was of Ichigo's friends. Of course she didn't make it that obvious but when you were a few centuries old you kind tend to pick up on passive aggressive signs. Of course you were kind of suspicious but it didn't matter much as no matter how much Yuzu despises Ichigo's friends for leaving him alone, she wouldn't do anything bad to them. At least you think so...sometimes you are kind of glad that Yuzu doesn't have any spiritual powers. You were sure that if she somehow got even a little bit of spiritual power that she would grow to be an even greater threat then even Aizen. Just without the need for godliness what somehow makes it even worse. Atkeast Aizen wasn't going to destroy Soul society completely, he wanted to rule it. Yuzu on the other hand would want revenge for her brother and if you are branded as a traitor or as undeserving in her eyes she would probably decimate you without a second thought.

You shivered as you thought how Yuzu would charm everyone and smile while she slaughtered them. She would probably either rule over what is left or crown her brother king. You banished those thoughts and told yourself that if such a thing were to ever happen then you would round up the kids, Tessai and Yoruichi and go into hiding, only coming back when the battle was over and serve the kingdom Yuzu would undoubtedly make.

But you returned your attention to your present time and out the last finishing touches to your project. You were sitting in a dark room in your shop that was only illuminated by the screen of the computer in front of you. You were busy finishing the last parts of the chat site for soul society and connecting it to the chat site Ichigo uses. You decided to call it "KillingMates". (I know, original names. Why don't you come up with better ones.) In honor to the fact that only those of the after life have an account.

You smirked when you were finished and muttered a finally under your breath. Oh how glad you were that you finally were finished with this. You decided to be the first to test it and logged into your account. You had just connected the sites together when someone contacted you. Weirdly enough it didn't seem to be someone from either sites as their acts were different. Instead of bugging or killing they seemed to be trolling?

 **TwinArmageddons began trolling CrazyScientist**

 **TA: IIt 2eem2 that you fiinally connected the 2iite2.**

 **TA: Took you long enough, Urahara.**

 **CS: WhO arE yoU?**

 **TA: That ii2 none of your con2ern. But ii'll tell you thii2.**

 **TA: You 2hould beware of the people you tru2t.**

 **TA: 2ome miight be hiidiing iimportant thiing2. All hell wiill break lo2e 2oon.**

 **CS: WhO shoulD I looK ouT foR the mosT? WhaT Is GoinG To HappeN?**

 **TA: That ii2 2omething for me to know and for you to fiind out. But when you do, know who to tru2t.**

 **TwinArmageddons ceased trolling CrazyScientist**

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion and alarm. Who was this TwinArmageddons and how did he know who he was. What did he mean by those messages? Beware of the people I trust? And what did he mean with all hell breaking loose? Hasn't it already done that? You began to sweat as you realised what this meant. Whoever he was, it was obvious that he knew who you was and that he knew more then he let on.

But what did it all mean?

* * *

=== reader: be The Awesome Computer Nerd

You are now The Awesome Computer Nerd aka Sollux Captor. Your dual colored eyes gleamed behind your dual colored glasses and your grin, that revealed incredibly sharp teeth, threatened split your face in two. You had just finished confusing Urahara online and you were looking over your list of people you have to piss off. You were currently also making some new programs and viruses and you can't wait to use some on the idiots you are going to troll.

You pushed some of your hair out of your face. It had grown longer and people saw your resemblance to mituna even better now. You clicked your tongue when you saw you made a mistake some rows back and fixed it when you heard your name being called. "SolBro come over here!" "Ju2t a 2econd!" You yelled back to Gamzee. He is the only one who calls you that.

You saved your file, shut down your husktop and walk out of your room to the common space. Gamzee was waiting for you at the front entrance and waved you over. "Over here SolBro!" He yelled. You waved at him as you walked over. Kanaya and Vriska looked over curiously, Kanaya looking distinctly polite while Vriska only smirked deviously. When you approached Gamzee he walked out of the cave and you followed. Walking beside him you walked a long distance away from the cave, through the foret into the direction of Ichigo's city.

It stayed silent for a while between us. "2o what happened this time?" You ask Gamzee. You know that he would know what had happened to Ichigo this time. It was because rage, his aspect, actually meant emotion in general. Because he was Hero of rage he would know what happened by examining Ichigo's emotions. Karkat also would always know what was going on because he bound all parts together. You have got to love unity don't you?

Gamzee glanced at you and you saw worry on his face despite his face paint. Gamzee had changed his face paint to resemble the sign of his aspect and seemed to be eternally smiling. He also managed to stop his sopor slime addiction and now was calm and laid back even when sober. His eyes were surprisingly sharp and had become the same indigo as his blood. He looked like a clown/puppeteer and you knew for a fact that he still had a wide variety of clubs in his sylladex.

You were taken out of your stupor when he suddenly spoke. "HiS FaThER wEnT uP aNd DiD sOmEtHiNg StUpId. He ChAsEd OnE oF hIs FrIeNdS aWaY wHiLe IcHiGo WaS tAlKiNg To ThEM. HE tHoUgHt hE wAs BeInG sMaRt By StAnDiNg BeHiNd IcHiGo. He DiDn'T kNoW tHaT bEhInD iChIgO's FrIeNd ThErE wAs A rEfLeCtIvE wInDoW. aS yOu CoUlD gUeSs ThAt DiDn'T gO oVeR wElL." Sollux sighed as he already could imagine how that encounter ended. "Well iin that ca2e we 2hould hurry up. We can't let KK do all the work. He ii2 doiing more then enough already."

Gamzee nodded in agreement before the both jumped into the air and speeded to the inner city.

"Don't worry KK/KarBro we'll come to help."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review**


	5. Chapter 5 Trolling How?

Chapter 5 "Trolling how?"

 **I do not own Bleach, Homestuck and Undertale. Please enjoy and review!**

 **ENJOY IT YOU IMBICILES!**

* * *

=== reader: be The Chibi Captain

You can not be the Chibi Captain as he refuses to acknowledge the title and by extension you.

=== reader: Be Toshiro Hitsugaya

You are now Toshiro Hitsugaya and you are currently irritated at your childish lieutenants antics and her ditching her paperwork. You sigh as you pinch the bridge of your nose as you try in vain to ward of the growing migraine. Sometimes you are just so tired of this and start thinking that maybe it would be easier to resign for a while or at least until he grew a little older as he already could see how the rest of his career was going to look like. Buried under mountains and mountains of paperwork. At times you find yourself wishing for some kind of chaos to happen before you squash those thoughts. After all it wouldn't do you any good and would probably only tempt you to do it yourself.

You finish the last of your paperwork before calling some of your squad to take away the finished paperwork. You leaned back and collapsed into your chair groaning loudly, not caring if anyone saw how you were acting. After all you had all right to act like that considering you are one of the few captains willing to do their paperwork and the only one to also do your lieutenants paperwork.

You thought about how boring it had been in soul society and considered asking permission to go to the world of the living to hang out with Karin Kurosaki before scowling angrily. You dismissed the idea as useless as while you really liked hanging out with Karin you could not stand her father. He was the man who had forbidden everyone of talking to Ichigo Kurosaki, as if he had any right to.

You raised your hand to scratch your neck but stopped when you felt the collar that was around it. Your anger grew and the temperature around you dropped fast. You still couldn't believe your former captain or the head captain. You thought about the reason for your predicament:

You had been watching Kurosaki (Ichigo) for a while now since he lost his powers. You watched as the normally headstrong and stubborn teen became more and more depressed before you finally had enough. You had decided that you were going to confront him and had informed Rangiku of your plan. She of course instantly agreed and proposed the idea to take some of the others that were friends with him. You had agreed and before you knew it a whole group of shinigamis were on their way to the world of the living.

But before you could dive into further detail you new computer suddenly started to beep. It seemed as if someone was killing you on KillingMate and was doing so rather insistently. You groaned at the misfortune that was this new Chat site but decided to see what was up anyway. Your eyebrows raised up in surprise at what you saw. It seemed that someone had opened a memo and invited a large group of people.

 **ApocalypseArisen has opened memo "TROLLING WITH MEME'S"**

 **AA: Hell0 shinigami 0f s0ul s0ciety**

 **AA: me and my friends have decided t0 tr0ll you all using meme's made of pictures that were made of pe0ple in certain p0ints 0f time.**

 **TA: all crediit2 go to me regardiing the effort iit co2t me to 2et thii2 up. Enjoy.**

 **AA has placed a picture of Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue holding hands while in hueco mundo. Ichigo was in his bankai outfit and Orihime in her long white dress. Under it was written:**

 **I don't know about you, but I see a tux and a wedding dress. Someone ring the church bells.**

You smiled when you read this but where confused as to how this photograph was made. You were sure that no one had any cameras with them during the war.

 **TA has placed a picture of Kenpachi Zaraki wounded after a due to probably a fight still holding his zanpaktou and grinning like a maniac and a picture of Hiyori Sarugaki glowering menacingly into some poor sap his face. Under it was writen:**

 **VIOLENCE**

 **If it isn't solving all your problems, then you simply aren't using enough of it.**

You burst out laughing at the picture and you hear others around soul society laughing too.

 **AA has placed a picture of various Toshiro Hitsugaya's that are pulling faces for various emotions that has the text added TOSHIRO VS ICHIGO**

 **While Ichigo was stronger in means of power Toshiro has beaten him at being the king of bleach at pulling faces.**

 **BlizzardAssured is responding to memo**

 **BA: WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE PICTURES FROM AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?**

 **TA has blocked BA from responding to memo.**

You blushed in embarrassment when you saw the memo and were groaning when you saw all the reactions it got.

 **TA has placed a picture of Shuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira looking into the same direction with Toshiro in front next to them closest to the camera. Hee seems to looking right into it with a nervous/uncomfortable expression on his face. It was accompenied by the text**

 **The romantic tension between Hisagi and Kira...It's over 9000!**

You blushed even more at that.

 **AA has placed a picture of Toshiro Hitsugaya looking murderous and in Bankai, snarling at whoever was off screen. It was obviously a picture taken during the winter war and was accompenied by the text:**

 **BEST QUOTE EVER!**

 **"I didn't come here to fight you, I came here to violently kill you!**

This was the moment in which you died of shame and sank off of your chair and under your table as you heard people laugh in the whole of soul society.

 **TA has placed a picture of Ichigo Kurosaki awkwardly/nervously smiling into the camera holding a sword whose top was falling off and showing the audience a thumbs up. The text said**

 **ICHIGO ADVERTISES WOODEN SWORDS**

 **"They're good, but not recommended for use against real ones. But they're good!"**

You let out a light chuckle as you slowly picked yourself off of your floor and saw the new meme.

 **AA: that was all f0r t0day. Keep watch f0r the next meme mem0.**

 **TA: Good luck tryiing to fiind out how we made tho2e piicture2**

 **ApocalypseArisen had closed the memo.**

You logged out of your account and turned off your computer. You wince as you suddenly hear alarms being raised in all of soul society and sigh when the purple Hell Butterfly flied into your office and landed on your out stretched hand. 'Captain Hitsugaya, report to captains meeting immediately.' It said.

You sighed in exhaustion but manned yourself up and left for the meeting, your white robe belowing in the wind as you flash stepped to the location of the meeting hall.

* * *

=== reader: be Ichigo Kurosaki

You are now Ichigo Kurosaki and you are staring at your sister while she is laughing like a madwoman. You had never thought that this would have happened when you gave the game named Undertale. You just thought that she would enjoy it. And she did. She played the True Pacifist route and everything but then thing started going out of control when she unexpectedly started a genocide route. And she was winning while terrorizing all those poor monsters in the game. When you asked her if she didn't feel bad for killing them she responded with "Of course I feel bad. I actually like those characters and I find them to be great friends." When you asked how she did it then if she felt bad for killing them she said: "I just imagine them as the people I hate the most and kill them all, how else nii-chan?" And that somehow managed to disturb him even more as she apparently hated people enough that she would be laughing while viciously murdering them. But you decided to slow her down when she started to rant about different ways that she was going to kill them.

So you crouched down, held face with your hand to turn her to you and shoosh-papped her a few times. "Shoosh" you said as you calmed her down. She slowed down her speed talk and seemed to calm down. Crazed look disappearing from her eyes as she seemed to focus on your eyes. You continued soothing her until she relaxed in your hold and draped herself against you. You know that if she could she would have been purring like a cat but as the human anatomy doesn't allow that she settled for humming to show that she was content.

"You are so weird sometimes." You murmur as you nuzzled her hair. She only giggled before telling him about her day at school. She then told him that there was a really cute boy that she was interested in. "Hmmm what is he like?" You ask her. "Really cute. His black hair and blue eyes are so pretty and is so sweet. The other boys bully him though because he does better then them at most things and they don't appreciate that." She answered with a pout.

You smiled and continued to play Undertale, smiling as Yuzu complained about Jerry.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW and I am sorry that it's so short**


	6. Chapter 6 Idiot Goat

Chapter 6 "Idiot Goat"

 **Hey sorry for not updating for so long! I went on vakation and my phone died so any chapters I had written were erased. I was in a dip and this chapter is actually different from what I had planned at first. Also school has bgun again and man the teachers are evil. Not only that it is far too hot to concentrate so I'm not going to update much. I am however planning an avengers/homestuck crossover soon. I do not own homestuck or Bleach. If you are wondering where Karkat is, I believe he is somewhere around my house moping because I didn't have any Romcoms. He is so cute. And I thank you for reviewing Annie'n'Mei and FireWing Pegasus! Thank you. It's unBeta'd Btw.**

* * *

==== Be Ichigo The Deathberry

Ichigo glowered down at the pathetic form before him. His now normally sad, honey colored eyes were shinning with anger as he glared daggers at the fool that managed to anger him. 'How. Dare. He?' The boy thought with a snarl. He took a step forward and kicked him in his face, breaking the persons nose.

Ichigo had actually been in a very good mood earlier today and had been taking a walk through the city. While different from his normal routine and his preference for a green view, it hadn't been too bad and he had enjoyed it as it was a slight change from his normal days. While there he had decided to pick up a new game at the game center and do some grocery shopping for Yuzu.

At the grocery shop he ran into Orihime, quite literary at that. She had been apologizing as if her life depended on it, saying how sorry she was for bumping into 'Kurosaki-kun' and asking how he was doing. He had only laughed her off and told her that it was fine. After chatting up for a while they seemed to fall back into a normal routine as it had been before the war. They shopped together and Ichigo had decided to help her by carrying her grocary bags home for her. She had of course protested against this but he only smiled and walked past her, completely ignoring her as she tried bargain with him. She eventually gave up with a small smile of her own and walked next to him and they walked to her home in a comfortable silence. On the way the met Tatsuki, Mizuiro and the monkey king and chatted with them for a while. Ichigo ignored the relieved looks his friends were sending his way and also the slightly suspicious ones. After all while he seemed fine the old Ichigo wouldn't have smiled so much or have been so talkative. But the old Ichigo hadn't been deprived of social interaction for so long except for what he got from his family.

After bidding them goodbye and promising Tatsuki that they would attend her next tournament they had continued their journey to Orihime's home. It was silent for most part save for the occasional small talk and joke or two. The silence wasn't even awkward, it was instead very calming and put them both at ease with each other. Orihime asked him about his hobby's and he told her that he enjoyed taking walks outside of the city, did some exercising like swimming and had taken an interest into computer coding. Orihime said that she was happy that he was doing well and he could see the obviously relieved look she was giving him. Decided not to mention how he hadn't improved or adapted at all (Because he really hadn't but he would never tell her about his nightmares of blood and gore and not knowing if his friends were safe _because he it wasn't his business anymore_ ). He didn't ask her about soul society or anything related to that world because he didn't want to make her uncomfortable _even though he almost can't bear the thought of not knowing._ But he managed and they made it to her house without a hitch. There he set down her groceries and he had decided to leave but before he could Orihime grabbed his arm and insisted that he waited for a second before bolting into her house, long orange hair bellowing behind her, leaving a very perplexed Ichigo behind. Not even a second after she disappeared into her house she reappeared again and _HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE HOLDING? WHAT THE FUCK?_

In her hand was something he suspected was _supposed_ to resemble a cake but that was not a cake in any way, shape or form. It was a blackish blue color and and _was that a fish skeleton poking out of it with mushrooms and WAS THAT CHICKEN LEG WITH BEAN PASTE?! WTF?_ Ichigo stared at it for a while, not sure what he had to do which was a complete LIE, HE KNEW EXACTLY WHAT HE HAD TO DO!Ichigo had promptly and politely rejected it as he stepped back from the monstority. Orihime had been confused and insisted that he take what she called THE SUPERDELUXE PROTEÏN COMBI CAKE! He again refused and they continued bickering like that back and forth until he noticed that she was getting distracted. She was looking over his shoulder and was starting to look scared. He wanted to turn around but something caught his eye in the window and he took a closer look while talking to Orihime. It showed his dad standing there and using elaborate moves to get Orihime to stop talking to him. Of course he only knew this when his dad decided to show how low his level of intelligence was by suddenly holding up a sign that said 'STOP TALKING TO MY SON. HE DOESN'T NEED TO FURTHER ASSOCIATE HIMSELF WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU!'

That, of course, had been a sure fire way to make Ichigo's anger spark and turn into a raging bonfire because HOW DARE HE INTERFERE IN HIS LIFE LIKE THAT AND INSULT ORIHIME. Ichgo had turned around and jumped him, ignoring Orihime's pleas for him to let his father go, as he beat him up. This beating hadn't been like their normal fights as his father had actually made an effort to defend himself but Ichigo had been relentless. Kicking and punching him where he wanted, showing his superiority at the mastery of hand-to-hand combat. Ichigo used a combination of the fighting styles of the trolls and his old one, changing constantly making his father confused with how fast his attack patterns changed. It had been brutal as Ichigo bashed his fathers head into the pavement. He had only stopped when he saw that he had fallen unconsious.

He looked around but saw that Orihime wasn't there anymore and he realized that she must have run off to get help for the stupid goat. He went into her house and set the grocery into their proper places and wrote an note before he left. On it was written:

 _Dear Orihime,_

 _I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I just can't stand how that man interferes in my life. It's like he's trying to push me over the edge. Anyway it was fun talking to you, tell Chad and Uryuu that I said hey._

* * *

Be Sollux The Awesome Nerd King

"2o that'2 what happened." Sollux said as he shook his head, understanding the situation. Gamzee only nodded grimly. Sollux pushed up his 3D glasses and let out a sigh. This was far worsen then he had expected. Isshin had truly fucked up and nothing was going to fix his relationship with his son. Gamzee understood that and knew that Karkat was going to confront Ichigo about this soon. That's why he went to Sollux as he knew that Sollux would understand.

Sollux looked up into the sky and watched the clouds for a moment. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before letting go. Things were going to go down hill and fast. Due to this new development he knew that they were going to have to speed up their plans if they want for the plan to work. He suddenly got an idea and his eyes snapped open. He looked sharply at Gamzee who had been watching him curiously as he waited for Sollux to tell him what his idea was.

"Go get the others in the cave and I'll contact the others with Trollian. We need to meet up with Karkat at his normal talking spot with Ichigo on top of that sky scraper. I'm sure Karkat will agree with what I'm planning. We all need to be there to show Ichigo that we're serious, okey?" He told Gamzee. He said all that without his usual lisp and Gamzee saluted with a big grin and a honk. He was about to head off to disappear back into the forest before suddenly turning around. "Shall I get Our motherfucking Miraculous Lil Sis so she can participate?" He asked Sollux with questioning eyes.

Sollux thought about it as he stared into his best friends moirails eyes. 'Anyone else watching right now would think that this is just an innocent question but you can just see the evil look in his eyes. He knows what Yuzu will do when she finds out what happened.' Sollux said in his head. Gamzee was still looking him at him as he thought about it. "2ure. 2ould be iintere2tiing how thii2 ii2 goiing two end."Sollux told him.

Gamzee's eyes lit up with glee as he laughed and bid Sollux goodbye before disappearing into the deep forest. Sollux only sighed and shook his head fondly before he hovered off of the ground and flew to the city. On the way he pulled out his phone and send everyone a message that they have to go to the 'Bitch fit' tower as they called the place where Ichigo and Karkat fought and complained daily.

Suddenly Sollux smiled a terrifying smile that showed all of his sharp fangs. His psionics cackled with energy around him in excitement. 'Finally,' he thought, 'something to keep the boredom away.'

* * *

==== Be The Insane Clown King

Yuzu only smiled a sweet smile at the troll sitting before her. She had been waiting for her brother to come back when he suddenly appeared in her home. While some might have ran away screaming or attack him she had only smiled at him and offered him some faygo tea and cookies. He, of course, was unable to reject the offer and told her what happened over the snack.

His sharp Indigo eyes watched her proudly as he felt her rage. He knew that apprenticing her had been a good idea. While not very fast or strong that had been easily remedied with some training. But he knew potential when he saw it and she had in spades.

"I guess that we'll be leaving soon" she asked him as she cleaned off the table. He answered her as he was helping her wash the dishes. "Motherfucking yes, Lil Sis. We're going to the motherfucking field as that's where the motherfucker is." He told her as he rinsed off the cookie plate.

Yuzu's eyes turned thoughtfull. "In that case wait here. I'll go change into more suitable clothes and pack some lunch." She told him before skipping up the stairs. It was silent in the livingroom with only Gamzee there as he waited for he until he heard the front door open.

"Yuzu! I'm home." He heard someone call out. He recognized the voice as that of Karin, Yuzu's sister. He watched as Karin walked in, not noticing him until she bumped into his stomach. He watched as she froze and looked straight ahead, as if she was unable to comprehend that something was standing infornt of her. He watched as she started to feel his breath on her head, watched asshe beagn to sweat, watched as she slowly lifted her head to look up at him and watched as all blood drained from her face, leaving her a ghostly pale color.

He felt slightly hurt by this but understood that for humans his appearance indeed was some what intimidating with his face paint and clothes. He conveniently left out the fact that he was a hulking mass over 8 feet tall with ridiculous large, upward spiraling, pointy horns, mouth full of sharp fangs and claws. He was the tallest and most intimidating of all the trolls and the most creepy in general aspects.

He saw as she opened her mouth to scream but was stopped by Yuzu who suddenly stood in fornt of her with her hand over Karin's mouth. "SSSHHHHH Karin. It's Okay. He's a friend." Yuzu told her sweetly. She watched her sister shook her head and protested. Yuzu sighed and shook her head. She turned to Gamzee. "I guess it's too soon for her to find out. Gamzee could you please do the honor of removing her memory?" Yuzu asked Gamzee sweetly.

"Of Course lil Sis." Gamzee said and his eyes began to glow a haunting indigo. Karin protested in panic but was held down by Yuzu who was surprisingly strong. But she stopped struggling when he finally entered her mind, her eyes also glowing indigo.

Yuzu just watched with disappointed eyes. She had hoped that her sister would have reacted more positive, Gamzee could tell, but she knew that it wasn't time yet.

Gamzee guessed that he understood.

After all he was sure that Karin would have made an excellent apprentice.

* * *

 **Please review**


	7. Chapter 7 Operation Start

**Hullo...it's been a while hasn't it? I'm terribly sorry this past half year has been a mess. Then original story line for this fanfic had been lost and earlier drafts destroyed due to a virus infested phone. This chapter has been rewritten a grand total of 9 times but it struggled all the way through. I eventually decided to just post this already...good luck.**

* * *

Chapter 6 "Sparks are flying"

=== reader: be TwinArmaggedons

You are now TwinArmaggedons aka Sollux Captor.

You are currently acting like a smirking bastard in order to hide how nervous you are at the moment. All trolls were on top of the tower of Bitch fits and were waiting for Ichigo to arrive. You were standing beside Karkat and listened to him as he told you all things that they should be careful with. Apparently, Ichigo, was a lot more sensitive then he seemed.

You began to space out when Karkats talking turned into a Kankri level Death Lecture. Apparently when he graduated from Shouty Wriggler Leader to Semi-Calm Mature Leader he acquired the ability to make long lectures and sermons like his dancestor Kankri and his ancestor the Signless. (who were technically the same person, biologically speaking) Now he seemed to shift between Grumpy Old Karkat, Generally Nice Karkat, Lusus Karkat and Crazy Karkat. Whatever he acted like though, everyone knows that he is just a huge softy.

You observed the other trolls as Karkat rambled on with his eyes closed, a habit he had picked up from Kankri.

Feferi was chatting with Nepeta, probably talking about Nepeta's shipping wall if Equius' face said anything about it from where he stood by her side. Eridan was standing by Feferi and was brushing her hair. The two had gotten back together as moirails and Eridan had largely gotten over his flush crush on her. Their bond was now almost as strong as that of Equius and Nepeta but no one can beat those two. They had been moirails through, before and after the game. Even in the dream bubbles Equius' and Nepeta's flocked together. You were pretty sure Karkat wrote a their story in a RomCom book somewhere including pesterlogs that he stole from their accounts. You swore you saw him read it one time as he bawled his eyes out. Though if you were honest, their story was amazing and an excellent example for other trolls on how a moirallegiance should be.

You teared your eyes away from the foursome and looked to the other side of the roof. Tavros and Vriska were arguing, something that happened quite regularly. Their relationship was something else alright. Tavros had learned to man up but was still a softy. However when Vriska pushed his buttons he learned stand up for himself. Vriska on the other hand was still as complicated as ever. Though it was proven that she wasn't real kismesis material. Surprisingly, she prefered the other quadrants. She had proven to be quite the auspice and was a good moirail to Terezi. And while she and Tavros obviously were flushed for each other, it was also obvious that a normal relationship just wasn't for them. Surprise there….not. They both were happy with how things worked as they flipped between red and black.

Standing next to the arguing pair were Terezi, Kanaya and Aradia. The three were discussing things that probably weren't very pleasant for whoever they were talking about if you took their smiles into account. All three had their own special smiles you know, having learned that the hard way. They were huddled together and excluded a very terrifying atmosphere.

Terezi's smile, normally scary, was down right insane. It splitted her face almost in two and showed off her sharp fangs.

Kanaya's smile was elegant like always but it held a very, very sharp edge to it that promised eternal punishment.

Aradia's smile was as wide as ever but it showed even more teeth and her eyes had a slightly deranged glint to them.

You teared your eyes away from them and focused them back on Karkat, who was still blathering on about the do's and don't when handling Ichigo. It seemed that only Gamzee was still missing.

Suddenly a crack was heard on the rooftop. There was Gamzee, his hulking figure standing high and tall above the rest of the group. Gamzee was dressed in his purple uniform and he somehow managed to look friendly and fucking terrifying at the same time. He almost hid the small figure behind him until it moved into their line of sight.

There stood Yuzu Kurosaki, clothed in a black and white tunic. She had an indigo scarf around her neck with various patterns and her face was holding an innocent smile as she waved at the other trolls. Yuzu had a close bond with Gamzee and Gamzee saw her as his sister and student. She was normal most of the time but you knew better. You had seen her when she trained with Gamzee, reciting scripture from his faith of the mirthful messiahs. Of course he had rewritten things so that everything was more bloodcast friendly but that didn't make it any less terrifying to see such a small girl massacring training dummies and hollows from Ichigo's memories.

You shudder when you realise that she was talking with Aradia in a very excited manner. To you knowledge that only happens when she is either a) Planning world domination, b) planning someone's death, c) have something happen or d) all of the above. You were betting on all of the above.

Suddenly Karkat's words started to penetrate your thick skull. "Okay you asswipes, I know we were supposed to wait for Ichigo to arrive but things have changed." You immediately turn to him and listen to what he says next. "Things are moving faster than expected but I'm sure we'll be able to handle it. Eridan!" He focused on the violet blood.

Eridan turned to look at him with a questioning look. "Yes?" He asked. Karkat gave him a smirk. "I want you and Feferi to go to soul society and give them a little scare. Appear there, make it obvious that you two nothing but royalty and make them understand that we are not to be underestimated. I want them to be groveling at Feferi's feet." Eridan smirked and nodded. He has come a long way from the young and annoying 6 sweep troll he first was. You still find him annoying though. You seem to be constantly flipping red and black with him even now.

Karkat then turned to Feferi. "Listen Sea Princess, I know that you don't like to be mean to-" He began but he was cut off by Feferi. "Ohh don't worry KarCrab! I know what you're planning to do and I completely agree. But say…" She smiled at him and her fangs flashed. "Do you want me to go planet empress on them or galactic empress?" She asked.

Ohhh this meant serious business. KK was probably gonna chose- "Galactic Empress, with an extra dash of adorabloodthirsty and adult form for intimidation purposes." Woah this means even more serious business. KK almost never pulls out that much intimidation. Shit was going to go down.

KK then turned to me. "Sollux. My dearest friend." He flashed me a charming smile and instantly I was on guard. KK had grown to be really charismatic but that didn't mean that I don't know the guy like the back of my hand. "I have a very, very special job for you, my old friend." Yep he was definitely up to something.

"I want you to-"

* * *

 **Pls review**

 **Btw there is a poll on my profile currently with two choices on how I should continue this story. I am currently stuck and unable to continue.**


	8. Chapter 8 Let the trolling begin!

**I do not own Bleach or Homestuck.**

* * *

==== Reader: Be the Queen of fishy things

You are now the Queen of fishy things aka Feferi Peixes, current Empress of 11 other trolls and witch of life.

You like to think that you have grown out of your tendency to be too nice to people in the past few eons. You had realised that you couldn't do everything for people and that your help might be unwanted or not needed, which had hurt at first. But then you realised that this meant that you could put more time and effort into the people who really need it.

This meant being able to meddle in the business of those you claim as yours. And your friends were yours, yours, yoURS, YOURS! ( _THEY ARE MINE)_

You had also grown more than on just an emotional level. You also know that your body is nothing to scoff at. Having pupated, you were now a fully grown adult troll and it showed.

Surprisingly tall, considering your previously petite statue, and with lengthy horns, you were the spitting image of Her Imperial Condescension. You even kept your hair long and untameable like in your youth. Full lips and with a swimmers built, you were nothing to scoff at.

However instead of wearing only a skin tight bodysuit like her, you were also wearing a beautiful dress above it. With as main color white with fuschia accents. The colors blue and greens also joined your color palette faithfully, ever companions of your outfits. They reminded you of the skirt you used to wear in your youth.

You also wore a modest amount of golden sea dweller jewelry. They were mainly armbands, ankle bracelets and your tiara. And a pair of ridiculously heavy golden horn jewelry that you had dug up from the darkest parts of your wardrobe for this particular mission. You, as the empress, have to look the part.

But enough of your self admiration. You are starting to sound like a certified narcissistic idiot.

You were currently in front of large double doors, which were currently the only things that separated you from the meeting hall of the captains.

You looked back and smiled widely, your sharp teeth gleaming the bright light of soul society.

Standing loyally at your side behind you, Eridan was was rubbing his hands together in devious anticipation.

He looked quite dashing, you would say if you borrowed the words of the Jake human.

Wearing what the humans would call an 'Marine Admiral Uniform'. It was a striking white with gold and violet accents. A hat covered his black and purple hair and obscured his face partially, not getting in the way of his horns, luckily.

You knew that if he put off his hat, you would be greeted by his most handsome face, if you say so yourself. You had fed him and taken care of him with KarCrab, knowing he wasn't eating enough as a sea dweller. Why you hadn't noticed before was a miracle, considering how gaunt his face had looked in the past.

Now, under your and Karcrabs patient care, the young violet blood has blossomed to his full potential. Standing tall and strong, he was muscled and slender. All of you were slender to be honest, save for Equius, KarCrab and Aradia. Equius and KarCrab were buff, with KarCrab still having a bit off baby fat that refused to let go and a bit of a pudgy belly. You thought it was adorable, KarCrab treated as if it was some kind of shameful secret.

Aradia turned to out to be very curvy and a little pudgy but that only added to her charm. You guessed you probably would have looked like her if it wasn't for the fact that you spend most of your time in the water, forcing your body to adapt.

====Feferi: continue where you left off. Specifically Eridan and the doors.

Oh yeah! Eridan had grown up to be very handsome. He wasn't that hung up over quadrants anymore and with you having solved each others issues, and the two of you were now firmly pale and comfortable with it.

And because of that he had also grown to be more dangerous. He was able to focus better on fighting and planning, showing his genius mind and intellect. You knew he could have gone through with his plans of land dweller genocide when you had been wrigglers. You had read it in his log in the dream bubbles when you came across of of his memories. (*cough*diary*cough*)

The only reason he hadn't, was because you would have been upset with him. He didn't do it because of you. It made pale diamonds glitter into your eyes with pale feelings. He was so sweet despite being such a douchebag. He even still wore that scarf you had given him when you were only 4 sweeps. He patches it up and continues to wear it religiously even eons later.

Eridan had become so much more gentlemanly, so nice, so thoughtful, so-

==== Feferi: continue your story

But Eri-

==== Feferi: CONTINUE WITH THE RELEVANT PART OF THE STORY AND ENOUGH ABOUT ERIDAN

You pout at this. Fine, but I'm not finished yet.

Anyhow, you were currently in Soul Society, waiting to make your grand and dramatic entrance. You were going to have so much fun terrorizing the soul reapers!

You smiled viciously, knowing that your sharp teeth gleamed in the light and were intimidating to look at. You were going to waltz into that room like the Empress you are and flaunt your presence, making sure that they would know who was the one with the most power.

Then you would leave Eridan behind to further explain things while you watched hidden to cover him. Eridan would give the appearance of a gentleman and high officer and luring them into a false sense of both danger and security.

Ohhh you were so -EXIT-ED! 38D

==== Feferi: Be the tiny Captain

You can not be the tiny captain, for he has refused to even acknowledge the very existence of that title.

==== Feferi: Be the master of Hyourinmaru

You are now the master of Hyourinmaru also known as Captain Hitsugaya of squad 10.

You were currently in a meeting with the Head Captain and the other Captains, trying desperately not to sink into the ground in embarrassment.

Though you would not have minded if it did, because this was truly painful for you to go through for your pride was crying out in pain at the injustice it has to go through.

Your fellow Captains were trying very hard not to burst into laughter at the sight of you, obviously having seen what had happened in that massive chat. Those pictures were a blow to your ego that you may or may not ever recover from.

The head-Captain called for attention as he knocked the floor loudly with his Zanpakuto. Silence befell them as he solemnly looked at them all. He then spoke with his ever authoritarian voice.

"It appears that the defenses of the Soul Society have been breached by an unknown enemy." He went silent dramatically, making you huff in your mind. For an old man, he sure was a Drama Queen.

"This TwinArmageddons and ApocalypseArisen. Are they trying to intimidate us with their names? Are they attempting convey the message that they plan on bringing the destruction of Soul Society?" He continued, obviously very suspicious and pulling up worst case scenario.

He was paranoid like that, but you could understand why. He had to ensure the safety of Soul Society and these two unknowns hadn't done a very good job at seeming friendly.

You ignored the rest of his speech while appearing to be listening attentively, a skill you had acquired in the academy. While lost in deep thoughts, you almost missed the moment the doors flew open and the whole meeting decided to jump on the train to insanity.

Almost.

The moment the door flew open, the bright light of the outside engulfed the visitors in light, making them appear to be dark shadows before they walked out of the bright light. Their tall, very tall forms stood starkly against the bright light.

The first figure was female with beautiful robes, donning jewelry, a double trident in her hand and horns on her head. She was most definitely not human, not with that dark gray skin and horns. But despite that, you had to admit that she was beautiful. With her straight posture and elegant but strong strides as she walked in, she looked like the epitome of power and grace.

You were in slight awe and froze when you saw her look at you with her yellow and fuschia eyes. Her eyes seemed to lit up slightly before it hid away and she pulled her eyes away from you.

All the Captains were on guard save for you, for you were still frozen for some reason. She walked up to you and within a few strides she was towering over you, taller than even Captain Zaraki you notice, making you feel even more tiny than usual. (Not that you would ever admit this outloud to anyone)

She leaned down slightly and caressed your cheek with one of her clawed hands. She hummed as she looked down thoughtfully at you, but you were unable to read her any further.

Suddenly she spoke, her words having a slight accent but her voice was like a beautiful melody to your ears. "Whale hello deary, aren't you a handsome buoy! And a Captain at that! Hmmmm, you remind me of someone….." She trailed off with a mysterious smile.

You felt, in all of your icy glory, yourself melt at it. What is this feeling and why in all of the spiritual world do you feel like you want to crawl into her lap and be soothed to sleep. What. The. Hell.

She pulled away and you felt like you were going to cry at the loss of her cold hand _(so cold, not warm, perfect)._ But you remained frozen, staring at her.

She turned around and smiled at the Head-Captain, gone was the gentle smile and in its place was a sharp grin. You saw the Head-Captains grip on his staff tighten, recognizing a being with power when he saw one. Their size wasn't just for show, you could see that much.

"Greetings, Captain Yamamoto of the 13 court guard squads and his fellow Captains. It is...a 'pleasure' to meet you all in the flesh. Or spirit form." She greeted friendly enough. You could hear the undertone though that she wasn't actually all that happy to see them.

"And you might be, young lady?" The Head-Captain asked and low-key demanded. You were actually quite surprised at how polite he sounded, but you attributed it to the fact that they were an unknown factor and quite possibly, dangerous. It was best to play by her rules for now and that was currently only conversation.

"Oh, how rude of me." She stood up straight and as did her slightly taller companion. "My title is Her Imperial Radiance, Empress of the Troll Empire. Merciful ruler and successor of my ancestor, Her Imperial Condescension."

The Head-Captain raised an eyebrow at that. "An Empress? If you are as important as you claim to be, than why are you here with only one companion? Should you not have send a messenger instead?" He was digging for answers, you knew. He was surprisingly readable and you could see that the intruder, Her Imperial Radiance, wasn't impressed.

"That would be true if we had been humans, but we aren't. The Empresses have always been the first to greet potential enemies and allies when direct contact is made. It is a way to show respect, by letting them know who you are." She explained as if it was obvious.

"But I guess you wouldn't really understand such a concept. After all, from what I have managed to gather, the Soul Society has a less than stellar history when made contact with by other groups."

At her words the Captains temsed up even more. You knew, logically, that Soul Society hasn't made the best of decisions in the past, but it was something else when an outside party pointed these out. You felt as if you were listening to a version of Ichigo Kurosaki, only this one was someone you somehow felt really weird about.

Before any of the Captains could say anything she continued. "I am here to issue the Soul Society a warning, a quest and advise." She paused and turned to look at Captain Ukitake.

"Ah, ah, ah, what is this?!" She exclaimed in surprise and wonder as she pointed a finger towards him.

Weird purple tentacle like appendages appeared out of nothing and captured the sickly Captain, immobilising him. He was brought before her and Soifon sprung into action.

Before she could strike the tall empress, she was deflected by her companion. His sword catching hers and he threw her back with his superior strength. This all happened in less than a second, showing that the other troll was just as fast, if not faster, than the captain of the 2nd division.

The woman seemed to be observing the sickly captain closely, her fuschia eyes intense as her stare bored into him. And suddenly, she smiled.

Her smile was all kinds of not good. It was the smile of a shark who has finally smelled a drop of blood in the water.

"Oh my, how interesting! This certainly will spare me a lot of work. How curious though, I never would have thought that a human would have it." She cheerfully said as she released frightened captain, who was them pulled back and guarded closely by his friend, Kyouraku.

"What do you mean a warning, a quest and advice? And what is so interesting about not one, but two of my captains?" Demanded the Head-Captain.

At this the lady twitched, a condescending smile making its way on her face as she looked down at the head captain, who looked like a child in comparison.

"What is interesting, is the fact that one of your captains has an illness that usually only occurs in our species. The other captain reminds me of something that I have a certain fondness of." She said before waving her hand dismissively. It was obvious that she had only answered to humor him.

"First, the quest." and at those words the atmosphere in the room seemed to get heavier. "My dearest Royal Seer, who warned me of any dangers that will befall this part of the afterlife, has told my advisor that I am to come and warn you of an upcoming event. These were her exact words."

" _In order to face the upcoming calamity, caused by millenia of foolhardy superiority, the souls of the dead will have to appease the gods of aspects._

 _Appease Time, or she will send you more._

 _Appease Breath, or he will take your freedom._

 _Appease Doom, or he will send an unfortunate end._

 _Appease Blood, or he will break and twist your bonds._

 _Appease Heart, or she will ruin your pity and hatred._

 _Appease Space, or she will take twist your surroundings._

 _Appease Mind, or she will punish your decisions._

 _Appease Light, or she will uneven your luck._

 _Appease Void, or he will spread nothingness._

 _Appease Rage, or he will throw everything into chaos._

 _Appease Hope, or he will send despair._

 _Appease Life, or she will stop the cycle._

 _If the Aspects are not appeased before the next equinox, disaster will strike. In order to appease them, the souls will need to venture into the world of the living. Only those who interacted with ONE are to go there and they must live a human life. There they will be presented with a choice."_

"This is all she was willing to say on the matter. The reason as to why we informed you was because it was the will of the gods to do so. You are lucky that the Lord of Blood has mercy." She cheerfully informed them, her tone of voice totally not fitting what she just told them.

The Head-Captain dropped his cane and stood there frozen, not moving a muscle. He clearly knew something that they did not.

The lady smiled again in amusement. "This already surprises you? Oh but deary, this is only the beginning!"

You blinked slowly and tried very hard not to move a muscle. What the hell was going on?!

* * *

 **Do you guys have any idea how long this chapter has been in the works? No? Well let me tell you it's been on my computer since forever! I just was never satisfied with how it's written and I kept on rewriting it and shit. Man, this had taken long. It was like battling a hoofbeast hollow cross trying to eat my face off while a cat tries to sit on your computer...I do not have a cat. Anyway this was horrible I'm so sorry.**


End file.
